Many musicians and bands currently have a presence on various social networking websites. Conventional social networking websites allow bands to introduce their music to current and potential fans. Such websites, however, do not provide musicians and bands with specific, geographically based demographics relating to their fans and the commercial interests of their fans. Nor do such websites allow musicians and bands to distribute their music in a manner that allows them to be compensated for the distribution, while at the same time allowing fans to receive the music for free, at a reduced cost, or to generate incremental revenue on a per engagement basis.